Gaffi Stick
https://dev.invidio.us/watch?v=UZg1GT2HhL8 Gaffi Technology may refer to any kind of melee weapon that may be a baton or staff with energy so that it may shock/stun enemies or even kill them. As for the Ice Clan, Gaffi can freeze enemies into Ice. Gaffi have been used by many swift warriors. Gaffi is quite possibly older than the CHI Swords for all we know. Unlike the CHI Swords, Gaffi do not require CHI to activate, but their performance can be enhanced with the CHI. The oldest known Gaffi Stick The oldest lore surrounding the Gaffi is about the Early Days when Esheelal was offered by Fangar to join the Ice Clan, by completing the task of assassinating the Rhinoceras Chieftan, D'Jallion. Fangar told Esheelal that he would need a weapon, and it was up to him whether to kill D'Jallion right away or be merciful and bring him to Lord Fangar. That is why he introduced Esheelal to the Gaffi Baton, which Esheelal was highly amazed by. It then became Esheelal's personal favorite weapon, and Esheelal always kept the Gaffi Baton given to him by Lord Fangar. Though, back in the Early Days, Gaffi was rare, and it was hard to successfully make, as well as expensive. Civil War/Advancement of the Gaffi Technology However, after the Early Days, when technology became advanced in CHIMA and things were easier to make, the Gaffi eventually became more and more common until 10,000 years after the Great Illumination when the Civil War happened, many Crocodile and Wolf warriors of the Civil War were applied with Gaffi Batons and Gaffi Staffs. Though, the Mutiny were not the only ones with Gaffi weapons. Lavertus had used a Long Gaffi Stick sometimes in his fights with Worriz. Xagar himself possessed a special golden Gaffi Staff. Appearances of the use of Gaffi Sticks in the MS55 Series Season One S1E2: Negotiations Between Clans The Wolf Clan Alpha and father of Worriz, Wilhurt, challenges Cragger to a duel to determine if the Wolves shall help the Croocidles in the Civil War. Wilhurt uses a double ended Gaffi Staff. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTt_xFDWKk4 S1E3: The Gorillas' Defense General Crug duels Gorzan in the battle for the Gorilla Jungle. Crug uses a double ended Gaffi Staff. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0n843wjl7wo S1E5: Liberation Cragger (Lord Ragar) uses a variant of the electro-gaffi longstick when he raids the battlefield and towards the end of his duel with Laval, both have lost their swords and struggle the electro-gaffi longstick. Cragger damaged Lavals' armor off with it, then Laval grabs it from Lord Ragar and uses it to knock him off the clifftop for everyone to assume him dead ever since. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tD-O5nV9Ik S1E6: Corruption within the Mutiny When the Wolves assault the Swamp for their Liberty, Wolf Elites are applied with single-ended Electro Gaffi Prods, basically a long stick with an electric tip to it. When Xagar enters the battle, his melee weapon is a Double Energy Staff-Blade. Similar to General Erut's weapon or the Gaffi that Cragger used in S1E5, but has two energy blades to it. Towards the end, Worriz is seen with a double ended Gaffi Staff. Though previously he was using a Mutiny Sword. Whyever he has this peculiar change of weapons is uncertain, possibly a continuity error that was unintentionally (or possibly intentionally) made. Xagar and Worriz struggle this weapon and attack the other when they have it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVRrLEv_7kI S1E7: Assassins Worriz uses an Electro-Gaffi Longstick. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxsolsUDONQ S1E8: Bounty Wilhurt uses a single-ended Electro Gaffi Prod. Windra uses an Electro-Gaffi longstick. In a scene that was ultimately removed from the episode, there was a part where Razar encountered Wolf Elites who had Double-Ended Gaffi Staffs. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWOSshvNFjM S1E9: Prison Break Wolf Elites and Crocodile Soldiers with single ended Electro Gaffi Prods. Wilhurt uses a single ended Electro Gaffi Prod to bust open the prison to free Worriz and Xagar. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4gNY-fHYPA S1E11: Teamwork Gorillas and Wolves alike use Double Ended Gaffi Staffs, and a female Rhinoceras warrior uses a stun-baton. Plus Xagar, in his last appearance in Season One, uses the double Energy Staff-Blade. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnv3tqf5MCk S1E13: The Ultimate Battle for CHIMA In the first battle scene, a female Wolf warrior and a female Rhinoceas warrior are seen using double ended Gaffi Staffs. A Gorilla soldier is seen using a double ended Gaffi Staff when he is fighting a Crocodile Warrior, who has a different kind of weapon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZg1GT2HhL8 Season Two S2E2: The Legend of the Beasts Spordocon uses a newer variant of the Double Ended Gaffi Staff. Lavertus also has an Electro-Gaffi Longstick in this episode when he fights Laval. Xagar has an energy based weapon he uses to torture Cragger, however, this is not a Gaffi weapon at all, not even similar. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpD45BeLago S2E4: The CHI Heist Spordocon uses a newer variant of the double ended Gaffi Staff, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLiA2Lmew00 S2E6: Allies When Laval and Rogon are unexpectedly stopped by Spordocon, Spordocon has the double ended Gaffi Staff he has always had. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PevtgaRbl9Y S2E7: Battle to save CHIMA Xagar has a double ended Gaffi Staff that is made of a golden metal and has Pink Energy tips, which is what he has always used in Season Two. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xw-dVSz8X6A Season Three The Gaffi is less often seen in Season Three. General Erut always has kept the Gaffi he was given by Fangar, even in the Fire and Ice War. It is his main weapon. He is often seen riding through CHIMA, hitting tall rocks, trees, and even Chimans with the staff on freeze mode to freeze what he hits with his Gaffi.Category:Weapons Category:Mammoth Supremacy 55